Crash and Burn
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Here I am on my wedding day...about to get married again and I never expected to find out that I was used not only for my body but for my emotions as I see the man she is really married to and also means that her child is his son and not mine.


Here it was; Haley and I were going to get married again and our friends and family are there as she looked beautiful; and as I look at my brother; the Best man… he's happy for me; so she finally gets up to me and when the minister starts I could tell she was distracted so when he asked Haley "Do you promise to take this man for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or health till death do you part?" she said nothing as she looked at me

"I…I can't." She replied as I had shock on my face wondering why and then she grabs my hand and puts it on her belly and when she did that I realized

"But I…" I started as she shook her head no; took off her ring and replaced it with another one; a more expensive ring

"You're already married?" I asked as she nodded at that real slow as the guests gasped and were talking about it

"And it's the other guy who's the father?" I asked as she nodded at that

"Yes…unfortunately Nathan you know him." She replied as the look on my face spoke intense volumes

"So you just went along with wanting to get married when you're already married to someone else and carrying that persons kid?" I stated getting pissed as I had every right in the world to be pissed

"Who is it?" I asked as she looked at me not saying anything and then it hits me as if I could feel him there and I just looked away and saw him as Haley looked and so did the guests and Brooke was the first to have her eyes wide; gasp and cover her mouth all in one breath

Chris Keller; there he was and then I could see Dan there with a somber look on his face as I realized

"You fucking knew this slut who shouldn't even be wearing white was married to Chris Keller!" I demanded to know as he just nodded his head

"Nate; I'm sorry…I tried to tell you but you were so happy…I should have forced you to listen." He started as I just walked out of there then made a bolt for the doors as I slammed my shoulder into the doors forcing them open.

So I just vanished for a month and a half as it was June after all and came back in August…Luke somehow knew I was back as I was shocked to find the rent was paid up and wasn't overdue and neither were my bills.

I found him there in the living room as he looked at me then walked over and on an impulsive reaction I just yanked him into a passionate tongue kiss as he was trying to pull back and he did

"Nate! Come on man; I just came over to see how you were doing; not to be tongue kissed by my own brother!"

I totally fucked things up between us as our relationship is now strained…for me: that kiss was like Cloud nine and here it is us four years; six months and three hours later…He's been busy with his writing and every time I call; he hangs up on me or it goes right to voicemail. But I've gotten good at tracking him and I've noticed he's dating this woman named Lindsey.

I used a PI to find out she's his editor and that they're pretty serious; I realized just how serious it is when I'm there at Riverside court seeing Luke propose to her; and when she accepted it was just a double blow to my heart; body and soul.

So when I got the call that Seattle wanted me to play for them; I said yes because it would put me on the Pacific coast away from Lucas; my broken heart. I hated the fact that I did this to myself; all because I just had to kiss him four and a half years ago.

To my surprise; Luke came over as I could tell he was just being polite in what he had to say; he knew he could have told me over the phone but I suspect that Lindsey made him come over; and the first thing I say in four years is

"I'm sorry for kissing you…you don't have to worry about me anymore; I'm moving to Seattle." I replied as he frowned as this was news for him

When?"

Nathan sighed as he looked at Lucas

"I'm going to finalize my ties to Tree Hill; as I don't want any reminder of this town. Or of what I did; I'm leaving town forever ASAP."

When I said that there was shock on Lucas's face as I realized there are feelings there; feelings he's trying to bury and I needed to force him to realize those feelings

"Why! You don't have to go!" Luke begged as I looked at him

"I gotta…I'm in love with you Lucas; I'll never stop loving you but I got to in order to move on from you." I see in Luke's eyes confusion and as I tilt my head slightly trying to see if it's there.

"You know I have to leave as well; you're trying to kick up your writing career; does she know that you're bisexual as I did feel something in the kiss before you buried it. Maybe you'll have a change of heart before I leave town"

It was nine days later as Lucas had thought about it long and hard and did a road trip to Cali…where he met someone who was dating their brother and they both got to talking and that guy helped Lucas realize he was being pig headed and stubborn

Then as he got up and looked at the guy who strangely looked like a mirror version of Nathan

"I take it I realized the solution long ago but just needed to talk to someone who was like me huh?" he asked as the copy grinned and nodded at that

A few hours of going through airport security and a few more hours in flight and Lucas was back home in Tree Hill as he damn near went red line velocity on his Mustang trying to get to Nathan's house.

He got there just as he saw Nathan walking out and the next thing Nathan knows is he gets the spear from HELL as he's airborne and lands on the floor with the front door open…the next thing he knows afterwards is he got Lucas's lips on his kissing him

"I fucking love you and I've been a fucking idiot about it; it took talking to a real life brother couple to get me to understand that I was being nervous; and this is new territory for me…" Lucas replied as Nathan smiled then they got up as Nathan closed and locked the door


End file.
